La lágrima y el ángel
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: ¡NO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR, PRÉSTEME UNA PISTOLA!... no puedo creer que YO haya escrito esto..... -_-.... SORATO, para el que no lo sepa ¡_¡


**La lágrima y el ángel.**

**There are times****  
****I swear I know you're here****  
****I forget about my fears****  
****Feeling you my dear**

**(Hay tiempos**

**cuando juro sé que estás aquí**

**Cuando me olvido de mis miedos**

**Sintiéndote, mi amor)**

Entro a la casa lentamente, como si le diera miedo hacerlo. Con los ojos cerrados, cansados, tratando de negar la realidad que sabía se extendería frente a su mundo.

Una vez adentró, cerró la puerta suavemente, y dejó que su bolso cayera al suelo. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sombras se dibujaban bajo sus hinchados ojos. 

Se quitó los zapatos lentamente, sin abrir los ojos. Conocía la casa de memoria, no necesitaba ver para esquivar donde su hija solía dejar la ropa tirada, o donde su hijo había dejado un juguete, o donde él... no quería continuar con ese pensamiento.

Finalmente, tuvo que abrir los ojos. Todo estaba igual que en la mañana. Cuando todo estaba bien....

Cuando él aun estaba. 

Recordar esto trajo nuevas lágrimas a sus ojos.

Cuando él estaba... cuando él estaba...

Ahora, todo sería así, en pasado, atrás, que ya había ocurrido. Ya no habría un futuro. Él ya no estaba a su lado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se deslizó por el suelo de su apartamento, de vez en vez agachándose a recoger una chamarra de su hija, o un muñeco de su hijo que sus hijos hubiesen dejado tirados.

Por último, dejó caer todo, y se agachó frente a una camisa de él. Sentada en el suelo, se la acercó hasta la nariz, empapándose del aroma que irradiaba la camisa. Era increíble... aun olía a el.... casi podía sentir el calor emanando de esa chamarra.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr de sus mejillas, y con un sollozo, enterró el rostro entre los pliegues de la camisa negra que apretaba entre sus manos. Dolía demasiado.

Sus hijos estaban durmiendo en casa de su madre. No había sido capaz de quedarse con ellos, viendo sus ojitos triste, sus miradas cuestionantes, su dolor. A pesar de que necesitaba su presencia, se había tenido que alejar.  Aunque fuera unos minutos.

Al fin, había ido a ese lugar, el que hasta esa mañana había llamado hogar, sólo por un poco de ropa que necesitaban para él.

No podía ser cierto...

No quería creer que fuera cierto.....

**Watching over me****  
****My hope sees****  
****What the future will bring****  
****When you wrap me in your wings**

**(Observándome  
mi esperanza ve  
lo que el futuro traerá  
cuando me envuelvas en tus alas)**

Las risas de sus hijos llenaban el parque. Era temprano, aun estaba vacío de niños y de personas dispuestas a darles el pésame. Pero la soledad era lo que necesitaban. Poder consolarse dentro de ellos.

Era increíble la facilidad que tenían los niños para dejar cosas tristes y dolorosas atrás. 

Aunque ella sabía bien que no lo habían superado, aun lloraban por su padre, aun preguntaban por él. 

Aun se entristecían cuando recordaban que él ya no volvería, que ya no jugaría con ellos, que ya no los cobijaría, ni les contaría historias de sus viajes, ya nada. Pero ya habían aprendido a superarlo un poco, a sonreír nuevamente. 

Y con sus sonrisas, aunque levemente, ella podía volver a sonreír.

... Lo extrañaba tanto... nunca pensó extrañar tanto a alguien, jamás pensó que con la muerte de alguien el corazón pudiera romperse tantas veces en un segundo.

Observó como su hija ayudaba a su hermanito a trepar a un árbol. 

Se parecía tanto a él....

Mentiroso aquel que dijera que su hija se parecía a ella. 

Era él. Era su viva imagen.

Con sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su manera de ser, su manera de llorar, la manera en que ahora ella se sentía responsable para cuidar de su hermanito, incluso de ella, a pesar de que era su madre. La hacía sentirse tan orgullosa.... seguramente él también lo estaba.

Sin poderlo evitar, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, cayó por su piel pálida, se detuvo unos segundos en su barbilla, antes de finalmente caer al suelo. Con mano rápida, limpió el camino que había creado la lágrima, y retiró las demás lágrimas de sus ojos con movimiento cuidadoso, antes de acercarse hacia donde estaban jugando sus hijos.

Nunca vio a quien apareció ahí, justo al lado de esa lágrima....

**And take me where you are****  
****Where you and I will be together****  
****Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight****  
****Just like we used to do****  
****And you'll be smiling back at me****  
****Only then will I be free****  
****When I can be, where you are**

**(Y me lleves a donde estás  
donde tu y yo estaremos juntos  
otra vez, bailaremos en la luz de luna  
justo como solíamos hacerlo  
Y estarás sonriéndome nuevamente  
sólo entonces seré libre  
cuando yo pueda estar, donde tu estás)**

La figura se inclinó hacia la lágrima, tocando la tierra húmeda suavemente con dedos transparentes. Aunque no podía tocarla, podía sentir claramente el dolor de la persona que la había derramado. 

Y se odió por eso.

Se odió por haberla hecho llorar, por haberla hecho sufrir. 

Más que nunca, más que nada deseo poder estar ahí, abrazarla, hacerla sentir mejor, poder quitar ese rostro de tristeza que estaba plasmado en los rostros de las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo. 

Pero no podía.

Lo único que podía hacer era mirar de lejos. 

Y eso hizo.

Caminó detrás de ellos suavemente, su hijo de vez en cuando volteando hacia los lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien, como sintiéndolo... y su hija pareciéndose cada vez más a su madre.

Dios, cuanto los extrañaba. Cuanto desearía poderlos tener en sus brazos nuevamente, pasar mil veces más tiempo con ellos, hacerlos sentir cada gota de su amor, que ahora ya no podía.

Que ahora se quedaría dentro de él, sin que ellos lo supieran.

**And I can see your face  
****Your kiss I still can taste  
****Not a memory erased**

**(Y pueda ver tu cara  
tu beso aun pueda probar  
no solo una memoria borrada)**

El ángel apareció nuevamente en la habitación de la mujer. Ahí estaba ella, de perfil, acostada de su lado de la cama, sólo en su lado, como si creyera que fuera a chocar contra él si se diera la vuelta. Casi como cuando estaban casados.  

Sólo había una diferencia ahora.

Él no estaba a su lado.  Ahora, a quien ella estaba abrazando era una almohada. _Su_ almohada.

Se sentó a su lado, sabiendo que ella no lo sentiría, y con una mano transparente, suavemente acarició su mejilla llena de lágrimas.

Su nombre escapó como un suspiro de los labios de su esposa, y una lágrima más encontró su camino por la nariz de ella.

Había odiado que alguien le provocara lágrimas. Y odiaba aun más ahora ser él el que las provocaba por la horrible impotencia que lo llenaba.

No podía hacer nada. No podía evitarlas.

Su castigo era estar ahí, atrás, segundo plano, y nunca poder hablar con ella, ni abrazarla.

Que injusta era la vida.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan cruel?

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué.....?

Se inclinó suavemente hasta que pudo besar su mejilla levemente.

-- "Te amo" dijo en un suspiro, como con miedo a despertarla, a pesar de que sabía que no lo escucharía. No sabría eso. Tal vez nunca lo volvería a saber.

**Oh, how I see your star****  
****Shining down on me****  
****And I'd do anything****  
****If I could just, be right there where you are**

**(Oh, como veo tu estrella  
brillando sobre mi  
Y haría lo que fuera  
si tan sólo pudiera, estar justo ahí donde tu estás)**

Caminó rápidamente por el cementerio. Aunque no podía ser considerado así. Era un lugar al aire libre, sabía que a él le habría gustado esa decisión. Como a él le habría gustado.

Eso en cierta forma tranquilizaba su alma. Además, así podría visitarlo cuando ella quisiera, sin tener que seguir un horario, y ahora, esa noche, a un mes de su muerte, podía ir tranquilamente, sabiendo que estaría sola con él.

Subió la colina con cuidado, encontrándose con la lápida que mostraba su tumba. Se agachó y vio el nombre tallado en la piedra. Recordó vividamente, cuando habían esparcido sus cenizas por ese lugar, y nuevas lágrimas que ya deberían empezar a secarse cubrieron sus ojos.

Repartió el ramo de flores suavemente, reemplazando el viejo y marchito por las nuevas, y lo puso en los floreros a cada lado de la tumba.

Quería hablarle, pero las palabras no le salían. Se levantó y vio hacia el cielo, tratando de evitar las lágrima, pero no pudo hacerlo.

¡Incluso el cielo se lo recordaba!

Acostumbrada a tantos años de hacerlo, sus ojos inmediatamente localizaron esa estrella. A la cual él le había puesto su nombre, diciendo que eso era porque era la más hermosa de todo el firmamento.

Dios.....

¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

Decían que con el tiempo, el dolor pasaba, y se había aferrado a esa creencia con todas sus fuerzas, para ahora descubrir que era una mentira.

Con el tiempo, el dolor aumentaba, la ausencia era más grande. Y se iba haciendo más latente la realidad.  La esperanza del regreso se iba perdiendo, y uno se iba dando cuenta que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Que él en verdad se había ido.

Que sus hijos crecerían sin su padre.

Que ella viviría sin su esposo, sin su amigo, sin su amante, sin su todo.

Descubrir que ella seguiría viva sólo por sus hijos. Pero sin su alma, sin la mitad de su corazón.

Y era terrible vivir sin la mitad de un alma. Sin la mitad de su corazón.

**Where you and I will breathe together****  
****Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight****  
****Just like we used to do****  
****And you'll be smiling back at me   
(you'll be smiling back at me)**

**(Donde tu y yo respiraremos juntos  
otra vez bailaremos en la luz de luna  
justo como solíamos hacerlo  
y estarás sonriéndome nuevamente  
(estarás sonriéndome nuevamente))**

Nuevamente atrás de ella, se recordó el ángel. 

Siempre atrás. Sin poder hacer nada, sin poderla abrazar, ni besar, sin poderle decir que todo estaría bien.

Tendría que haber hecho algo muy grave en alguna de sus vidas para que estuviera sometido a este terrible castigo.

Tener que verla sufrir, día tras día, noche tras noche..... y no poder hacer nada.

¿Qué tipo de dios era el que daba un castigo así?

¿Qué tipo de dios era el que lo había alejado de su familia en el mejor momento de su vida?

¿Qué tipo de dios era el que había decidido que él se hiciera su ángel guardián, si no podía acercarse? Si sólo podía estar ahí, como una sombra, sin poder hacer nada por calmar sus lágrimas.

**Only then will I be free****  
****Then I will be free, so take me where you are **

**(Sólo entonces seré libre  
Entonces seré libre, así que llévame donde estás)**

Ella nuevamente bajó la mirada hacia la tumba, leyendo las palabras una y otra vez.

Una y otra y otra vez. Las sabía de memoria, pero aun así, tenía que seguirlas viendo. Algún extraño morbo dentro de ella hacia imposible romper la hipnosis a la que la sometían esas palabras.  Y con ellas recordar toda esa tragedia. 

Recordar cuando había tomado el auricular, escuchar nuevamente la voz de la enfermera, diciéndole que lo lamentaban mucho, pero que su esposo había tenido un accidente y que no lo habían podido salvar.

Recordar cuando se lo tuvo que decir a sus hijos....

Con un sollozo ahogado, cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapándose el rostro con las manos, sus hombros temblando, su cuerpo rompiéndose por los sollozos.

Él ya no pudo soportar más.

No podía, no podía dejar que ella siguiera así, tan sola. Tenía que hacerle saber de algún modo que él estaba junto  ella, y que aunque no lo viera, siempre estaría allí. Que la cuidaría y la amaría por el resto de la eternidad.

Fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella.  Se arrodillo ahí, sabiendo que ella no podría verlo, quizá, si era afortunado podría sentirlo, y con sus espectrales brazos rodeó su tembloroso cuerpo, tratando de abrazarla, susurrando palabras de consuelo una y otra vez.

**Now baby there are times when selfishly****  
****I wishing that you were here with me****  
****So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
That every night when you are dreaming****  
****I'm here to guard you from afar****  
****And anytime I feel in love****  
****I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are**

**(Amor, hay tiempos cuando egoístamente  
me encuentro deseando que estuvieras aquí conmigo  
para que pudiera borrar esas lágrimas de tus ojos y hacerte ver  
que cada noche cuando estás soñando  
yo estoy ahí para cuidarte desde lejos  
y cada vez que siento amor  
cierro los ojos y sueño de donde tu estás)**

_  
No llores, no llores, no llores_  
Dios, te extraño tanto  
_Lo sé, lo sé, aquí estoy.  
_Quisiera estar contigo.  
_No, no, yo quisiera estar a tu lado._  
Nuestros hijos te extrañan tanto...  
_Y yo los extraño a ellos... y te extraño a ti..._  
Te amo...  
_Y yo te amo a ti...._

Casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. La tersidad de su piel.... 

Era una tortura. 

Estar tan cerca, tan cerca que sus brazos podía rodearla, tan cerca que podía escuchar sus sollozos, sentir su cuerpo temblar por ellos.... pero.... estar tan lejos a la vez.

Tan lejos que no podía abrazarla realmente... que no podía limpiar sus lágrimas, y por más veces que pasara su mano por sus mejillas para evitar que ella siguiera llorando, no podría hacerlo...

No podría...

No podría...

Ella finalmente dejó de llorar, sintiendo un calor familiar muy cerca de ella. 

No podía ser... tenía que ser un espejismo, una ilusión, pero... si lo era, ¡que siguiera siéndolo! Que fuera lo que fuera, que siguiera así, haciéndola sentir como si él en verdad estuviera ahí.

Por Dios.... casi podía escucharlo. Casi podía aspirar su aroma.

Casi... y ese casi era lo más cruel del mundo...

**where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together****  
****Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do****  
****And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)  
Only then will I be free****  
****Then I will be free,**

**(donde tu estás  
donde tu y yo respiraremos juntos  
otra vez bailaremos en la luz de luna  
justo como solíamos hacerlo  
y estarás sonriéndome nuevamente (estarás sonriéndome nuevamente)  
Sólo entonces seré libre  
Entonces seré libre)**

Con cuidado los dos se levantaron, él sabiendo que ella lo haría, ella sólo deseando hacerlo.  Estiró sus manos suavemente, como para bailar, y él también la imitó.

Poco a poco los dos empezaron a bailar, ella volviendo a llorar, sus lágrimas mojando el suelo. Él haciendo esfuerzos por no romper a llorar también. Ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo. 

Pero no podía. No podía dejar que ella lo sintiera. Sabía que de hacerlo, ella se pondría aun más triste. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Pero tenía tantas ganas...

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se dio cuenta que el amanecer empezaba a teñir el cielo.

Un poco más. Sólo pedía un poco más de tiempo. Hacia tanto que no estaba con ella. Tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca. Aunque ahora no volvería a estarlo.

Sólo un poco más..... unos segundos más.... que no amaneciera nunca.... nunca, nunca, nunca...

-- "Te amo... te amo..." le susurró suavemente al oído, tratando de fundirse en su abrazo, de volver a ser real por unos minutos, volver a tener un cuerpo, estar vivo, poder estar con ella..... poderla besar, amar, acariciar, todo. Poder volver a estar ahí.

**Baby I still believe****  
****Oh I got to believe****  
****I still believe****  
****I will touch you that sweet day **

**(Amor, aun creo  
O, debo de creer  
aun creo  
te tocaré ese dulce día)**

**That you take me there****  
****Where you are (where you are)****  
****I still believe****  
****Whoooooa, I got to believe  
I still believe****  
****I will touch you that sweet day**

**(Que me llevarás allí   
Donde tu estás (donde tu estás)   
yo aun creo, WHOOOOOA, debo creer) **

Ella alzó su cabeza lentamente. Hubiese jurado que escuchó a alguien decirle 'te amo'. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el cielo aclararse. El amanecer no estaba lejos.

Entonces, sintió que el agradable calor que había estado rodeándola se alejaba. Volteó asustada.

-- "¡No te vayas!" le suplicó a la noche. No había nadie a su lado, pero.... era él. Tenía que serlo. Sólo él tenía ese calor. Sólo por él su cuerpo podía sentir esa familiaridad, ese amor.

No podía dejara sola nuevamente.

-- "Te estaré esperando." Nuevamente el viento sopló en sus oídos.  "Nos volveremos a ver."

La voz cada vez era más lejana.

-- "Te amo Sora." Susurró la voz del ángel, desapareciendo mientras la luz iluminaba el lugar.

Y luego de eso nada. Sólo el viento girando en el día que amanecía.

Alzó la vista hasta ver el disco rojizo del sol, salir por las lejanas colinas.

Sus ojos estaban más llenos de lágrimas que nunca.

-- "Yama..." dijo suavemente, las lágrimas empezando a caer por su rostro.

Sora volteó justo al lugar donde él había desaparecido. Ya no había nada. Sólo quedaba una pluma en el suelo.

La levantó con cuidado, y la observó como si fuera un tesoro. Las lágrimas cayendo más rápido por sus mejillas, su vista empañándose, el dolor nuevamente resurgiendo en su corazón.

Su nombre una oración, un suspiro, una plegaria, algo roto.....

-- "¡¡¡YAMATO!!!"

Y su grito rasgó el día que empezaba, perdiéndose en la inmensa soledad.

**That you take me there****  
****Where you are, oh where you are!****  
****I still believe****  
****I got to believe****  
****I still believe****  
****I'll always be waiting here**

**That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)**

**I still believe......I still believe....**

**(Que me llevarás allá  
donde tu estás, ¡oh, donde tu estás!  
aun creo  
aun debo de creer  
aun creo**

**siempre estaré esperándote aquí**

**ese dulce día (ese dulce día, ¡si!)**

**Aun creo.... yo aun creo.....)**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡¡¡¡¡NO LO CREO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡HICE UN SORATO!!!! _

Para aquellos que les guste el Sorato, a mi no me gusta. Así que ni me pidan que escriba otro. No sé de donde surgió este songfic... bueno, si lo sé. Esta canción inspiraba a algo triste, iba a matar a un personaje, y no quería hacer sufrir a Jun. A Taichi ya la he tomado mucho contra él, y por otro lado, también podía ser mi adorado Iori, peeeero ¡no podía matarlo! Matar a mi hermoso, precioso y divino Iori-chan, nononononono. Y además, Hikari me cae bien.

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Se lo dedico a todos aquellos a los que les gusta el Sorato. 

A aquellos que no les gusta –como a mi- y aun así lo leyeron, muchas gracias. 

Rayos.... tendré que hacer mucha penitencia. Muchos Junato y Taiora a la vista, advierto. O parejas raras. Pero bueno. Para que no digan los del Sorato....

Ojalá les haya gustado ^^u

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
